


Nicht ganz so geheimes Verlangen

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ship, Shipping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auch der stets hart arbeitende Anführer von 'Nordwind' braucht hin und wieder mal 'ne kleine Auszeit. Dass Spiel und Spaß im Leben dazu gehören muss ihm erst Corporal klarmachen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Alles klar, das wäre von meiner Seite aus das heutige Team-Meeting. Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?“ _Classified_ schaute in die wie üblich gelangweilte Runde. Sein Team neigte dazu ihren täglichen Abteilungsbesprechungen mit Langeweile zu begegnen. Gut, meistens gab es nicht genug Neuigkeiten dass sich so häufige Meetings lohnen würden, aber gerade jetzt wo sie mit der Jagd nach Dr. Octavius Brian begonnen hatten, hielt es ihr Teamleiter für wichtig, dass sie alle stets auf dem neuesten Stand waren. Auch wenn sie heute keine fünf Minuten gebraucht hatten, der Wolf schien seine Aufgabe todernst zu nehmen. „Und wir sind uns ganz sicher dass dieser Doktor in Wahrheit ein Schaf ist?“ Eva wirkte leicht skeptisch. Normalerweise hatte sie ein gutes Gespür für sowas, aber der Wolf blätterte kurz durch seine Unterlagen und gab dann Antwort. „Ziemlich sicher, alles deutet darauf hin. Der Außendienst hat schon damit begonnen alle verdächtigen Farmen zu checken. Sonst noch was?“

Short Fuse hob die Flosse. „Ja, bevor ich's vergesse, hier ist ein Paket für Corporal angekommen.“ _Classified_ guckte als habe er sich verhört. „Was heißt hier ein Paket? Ein Postpaket?“ Die kleine Robbe schob einen frankierten Pappkarton auf den Tisch. „Ja, da steht drauf es sei für Corporal. Von“ Er schaute auf die Versandadresse. „irgendeinem Händler auf Ebay.“ Der Wolf bohrte frustriert seine Krallen in die Zettel in seinen Pfoten. „Corporal!“ Er gab sich sichtlich Mühe seine Wut zu unterdrücken. „Bitte erzähl mir nicht du hast irgendeinem Fremden im Netz die Adresse des Hauptquartiers gegeben!“ Der Eisbär hob abwehrend die Tatzen. „Nein! Nein, hab ich nicht! Short Fuse hatte die Idee dass wir uns außerhalb ein Postfach zulegen, für private Sachen und so.“

_Classified_ schaute einen Augenblick lang fassungslos, dann schlug er seine Unterlagen auf den Tisch. „Und wieso weiß ich nichts davon?“ Sein Team zuckte zusammen. Corporal schaute verlegen zur Seite. „Ähm, das haben wir wohl... vergessen?“ „Verge-!?“ Der Wolf schien gerade explodieren zu wollen, entschied sich dann aber in letzter Sekunde noch um. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen. Eva warf der Robbe und dem Bären einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Eigentlich sollten sie beide wissen wie ihr Boss bei sowas reagierte. Dieser schnappte sich seinen leeren Becher und verließ den Raum. „Die Sitzung ist beendet. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich brauch jetzt erstmal einen Kaffee.“ Short Fuse murmelte leise. „Davon wird deine Laune auch nicht besser.“

In der Mitarbeiterküche musste _Classified_ feststellen dass sie nur noch Instantkaffee hatten. Herrlich, konnte der Tag noch in irgendeiner Form besser werden? Mit der ungenießbaren Plörre in der Pfote machte er sich auf den Weg zum Kontrollraum. Auf einmal drang ein hohes, schrilles Quietschen an sein Ohr das den Wolf zusammenzucken ließ. Was zur Hölle war das? Schnellen Schrittes betrat er den Kontrollraum, in dem nur Corporal saß und ein grünes Kunststoffding in der Tatze hielt. Der Eisbär grinste über beide Ohren und drückte das kleine Spielzeug immer wieder fest zusammen, was dem Ding jedesmal ein lautes Quietschen entlockte. „War das in dem Paket drin, was du dir bestellt hast?“ Das Grinsen verschwand als Corporal seinen Boss hinter sich hörte. Schnell versuchte er das Spielzeug hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. „Ähm, ja. Es heißt diese Quetsch-Spielzeuge helfen beim Stressabbau, da dachte ich mir so eins könnte ich gebrauchen.“ Der Wolf rümpfte ungläubig die Nase. „Das laute Ding? Was soll das überhaupt darstellen?“ Der Eisbär hielt es hoch. „Einen Knochen. Die Dinger mit den hervortretenden Augen finde ich gruselig.“ 

Wie zur Demonstration drückte Corporal den grünen Gummiknochen und entlockte ihm damit ein weiteres Quietschen. _Classified_ zuckte ungewollt mit den Lefzen bei dem Geräusch. „Ist ja gut, aber mach das bitte in deiner Freizeit! Hier in diesem Raum wird gearbeitet.“ Mit schuldigem Gesichtsausdruck legte der Eisbär sein Spielzeug beiseite und begann mit den riesigen Tatzen auf seinem Rechner zu tippen.

Ein paar Stunden später war für sie Feierabend und _Classified_ war heute wie üblich der Letzte, der hinter sich das Licht ausmachte, beziehungsweise den Großteil ihrer elektronischen Ausrüstung auf Standby schaltete. Als er im Kontrollraum noch seinen leeren Kaffeebecher mitnahm, sah er Corporals merkwürdiges Quietsch-Spielzeug noch an seinem Arbeitsplatz liegen. Der Wolf sah sich das seltsame Teil genauer an. Ein grüner, harter aber nachgiebiger Gummiknochen mit Noppen, für besseren Halt wahrscheinlich, kaum größer als seine Pfote. Und das sollte gegen Stress helfen? Der Wolf hatte keine Ahnung wie das gehen sollte, das Geräusch das dieses Ding von sich gab, war schließlich mark- und beinerschütternd. Probeweise drückte _Classified_ den Knochen in seiner Hand langsam zusammen. Ein langgezogenes, tiefes Quietschen entfuhr dem Ding an der Seite. Ein wenig nervös drückte der Wolf erneut zu. Und dann wieder. Dieses Geräusch hatte etwas Faszinierendes, das er nicht genau beschreiben konnte.

Einerseits begann es ihm unangenehm unter dem Fell zu jucken, andererseits konnte er es nicht unterlassen immer weiter auf dem Ding herumzudrücken. Schließlich machte sich ein absolut unfeiner Gedanke in seinem Kopf breit: Kau auf dem Spielzeug herum! Warum um alles in der Welt sollte er so etwas machen? Er war schließlich kein Hund, er war ein Wolf. Das hieß er bellte nicht, er gehorchte keinen primitiven Befehlen wie Sitz oder Platz, er spielte nicht mit-

Ehe er sich's versah steckte das grüne Gummistück schon zwischen seinen Lefzen. Seine Reißzähne prüften die Beschaffenheit des Knochens und seine Zunge betastete die stumpfen Noppen. Vorsichtig biss er zu, was zur Folge hatte dass das Ding erneut quietschte. In seinem Maul. Er hatte etwas in seinem Maul das quietscht, wenn man darauf biss! Bei dieser Erkenntnis war es als würde im Kopf des Wolfes ein Schalter umgelegt.

Kurz darauf stand Corporal vor der Bürotür. Er hatte gemerkt dass er sein Spielzeug vergessen hatte, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Hinter der Tür waren unidentifizierbare Geräusche zu hören, einerseits klang es wie sein Quietscheknochen, andererseits auch wie ein Knurren. Da wurde ihm klar dass es die Stimme ihres Teamleiters war, aber was machte der da? „Boss, hast du mein Spielzeug gesehen? Im-“ Kurzerhand trat der Eisbär ein, woraufhin ihm die Luft wegblieb. _Classified_ , ihr Anführer, lag auf dem Boden, zappelte mit den Pfoten wild in der Luft herum und kaute auf Corporals Spielzeug herum. Das ständige Quietschen des Gummiknochens wurde vom kehligen Knurren des Wolfes begleitet, der offenbar im siebten Himmel schwebte, denn er grinste über's ganze Gesicht. „Boss?“ Corporal's Stimme wurde etwas lauter. Der Wolf erstarrte als er merkte dass er nicht mehr allein war. „Was genau treibst du da?“ In einer Sekunde war _Classified_ aufgestanden und versuchte sich das Fell glattzustreichen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Iff ähm, iff bin mir nifft fiffer.“ Den Gummiknochen hielt der Wolf noch immer mit seinem Maul fest. Ihm war klar dass er das Ding besser loslassen sollte, aber alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Corporal kam langsam näher. „Alles in Ordnung Boss, das wird schon wieder.“ Er sprach langsam und vorsichtig, weil ihm der Wolf gerade nicht geheuer war. Zögerlich streckte er die Tatze aus um nach dem grünen Spielzeug in _Classified_ 's Schnauze zu greifen. Dieser begann auf einmal ganz laut zu knurren. Corporal schreckte zurück, aber auch _Classified_ war erschrocken. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er das gemacht? Was war denn nur los mit ihm?

Wieder kam der Eisbär näher an ihn heran. „Boss, ganz ruhig. Keiner will dir etwas tun, ist was passiert oder-?“ Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung stürzte sich der Bär brüllend auf _Classified_ und begrub ihn unter seinem massigen Körper. Der Wolf versuchte sich zu befreien, aber Corporal hielt ihn fest umklammert und zerrte ihm mit Gewalt das Spielzeug aus der Schnauze. „CORPORAL!“ Die schrille Stimme seines Anführers brachte den Bären urplötzlich wieder zu sich und er stand schleunigst auf. „Boss? Alles in Ordnung? Bist du wieder du selbst?“ Der Eisbär klang leicht verängstigt.

 _Classified_ rieb sich den Nacken. Der Ellenbogen, der ihn eben noch zu Boden gedrückt hatte, war schwer genug dass es ihm beinahe die Schulter ausgekugelt hätte. „Gute Güte, Corporal! War das wirklich nötig? Ich gebe zu ich habe mich leicht... gehen lassen, aber mich gleich zu zerquetschen?“ Abwechselnd betrachtete der Eisbär seinen Boss und dann das Spielzeug in seiner Tatze. „Heißt das du hast nur gespielt?“ Voller Entrüstung sah ihn der Wolf an. „Ich spiele nicht! Ich bin doch kein Hund, der als Ventil für seine unterdrückten Jagdinstinkte anfängt auf Sachen rumzukauen und so tut als-“ Der Eisbär ließ den Knochen in seiner Tatze quietschen. _Classified_ 's Zusammenzucken daraufhin war eindeutig, angezogene Lefzen, angelegte Ohren, aufgestelltes Fell. In dem Moment wurde Corporal bewusst was für eine Macht er da gerade festhielt. Sein Boss war diesem kleinen Ding offenbar komplett verfallen.

Die Versuchung war einfach zu groß, Corporal ging in die Hocke und hielt dem Wolf provokant das Gummispielzeug hin. „Wirklich? Du bist dir sicher dass du das hier nicht willst?“ Er wedelte mit dem Ding vor _Classified_ 's Nase herum und ließ es quietschen. Wie aus Reflexschnappte der Wolf danach, aber der Eisbär war schneller. Im hohen Bogen flog der Knochen durch den Raum und der Wolf sprintete hinterher. Wenige Sekunden später stand er wieder vor Corporal, mit dem Spielzeug in der Schnauze. Verwirrt ließ er den Gummiknochen in Corporals Tatze fallen. Da hatte er doch glatt schon wieder die Kontrolle verloren! War das wirklich einfach nur ein Spielzeug?

Schon hielt Corporal das verfluchte Ding wieder hoch und grinste fröhlich. „Na? Wie wär's mit noch 'ner Runde?“ _Classified_ hob abwehrend die Pfoten. „Nein! Corporal, nein! Könnten wir bitte-“ Und schon flog das Quietscheding erneut durch die Luft. In der nächsten Sekunde war auch schon der Wolf hochgesprungen und fing den Knochen mit seiner Schnauze auf. Nach einer geschickten Landung auf vier Pfoten blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Corporal verstand erst nicht was nun wieder los war, doch dann sah er wer da in der Tür stand: Eva!

„Hat dieser Tumult einen Grund, die Herren?“ Neugierig betrachtete die Schneeeule die beiden Kindsköpfe, die offenbar mit einem Hundespielzeug spielten. _Classified_ spuckte den Knochen aus und versuchte sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit eine Ausrede zu überlegen. „Oh, hallo Eva. Wir, ähm, proben nur. Ja, ein neues Manöver zum, ähm, Entern von feindlichen Schiffen!“ Nun meldete sich auch Corporal zu Wort. „Genau, und dabei schießen wir einen Enterhaken auf das Schiff, und der Boss... Fängt ihn. Mit seinem Maul!“ Der Wolf sah ihn fassungslos an. „Ja, ich fange den Haken in der Luft mit, mit meinem Maul, genau.“

Eva zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Verstehe. Klingt nach einem sehr ausgefeilten Plan, da will ich euch lieber nicht weiter stören.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort flog sie weiter, während Corporal krampfhaft versuchte nicht loszulachen. „Oh, freut mich ja sehr dass du deinen Spaß hast!“ _Classified_ schien weniger Spaß an der Sache zu haben. „Was genau sollte eigentlich die Nummer mit dem Gummiteil?“ Der Eisbär verschränkte auffordernd die Arme. „Das wollte ich dich fragen, du bist doch derjenige, der hier mit meinem Spielzeug gespielt hat.“ Der Wolf wurde rot unter seinem Fell. „Okay, ich geb's zu, ich hab' mich gehen lassen. Könnten wir das Thema bitte nicht weiter vertiefen?“

Corporal spielte ein bisschen nervös mit seinen Fingern herum, und _Classified_ ahnte schon was nun kommen würde. „Aber du musst zugeben für einen erwachsenen Wolf ist das eher ungewöhnliches Verhalten.“ Der Wolf kniff zähnefletschend die Augen zusammen. Klar dass der Kerl es nicht lassen konnte! „Ich weiß es doch selber nicht! Ich weiß nicht was da über mich gekommen ist, dieses quietschende Geräusch löst in mir den primitiven Drang aus diesen kleinen, toten Gegenstand zu jagen wie ein Beutetier! Als wäre ich ein kleiner Welpe.“ Beschämt vergrub der Wolf sein Gesicht in den Pfoten. Corporal wollte ihm erst aufmuntern die Schulter klopfen, entschied sich in letzter Sekunde jedoch um. „Hey, wir alle müssen von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig abschalten. Du auch Boss, gerade du. Schließlich arbeitest du härter als sonst jemand von uns.“ Hier kam der Eisbär ein bisschen näher und flüsterte. „Es muss ja niemand sehen.“

 _Classified_ stöhnte. „Du genießt das richtig mich so leiden zu sehen, was?“ Nun traute sich der Eisbär doch den Arm um den Wolf zu legen. „Nach Leiden sah mir das aber nicht aus, eher als hättest du Spaß daran gehabt, und das macht dir Angst.“ Ein wenig irritiert von der Vertraulichkeit seines Kollegen suchte _Classified_ nach einer passenden Antwort, die er einfach nicht parat hatte. Dem Eisbären dämmerte es, dass seinem Boss der Stolz im Weg stand, also sollte er seine nächsten Worte wohl besser mit Vorsicht wählen. „Weißt du was, du kannst das Spielzeug gerne mitnehmen. Und wenn du mal nicht mehr alleine spielen magst, kannst du gerne wieder zu mir kommen. Ich werde das Thema ansonsten nicht wieder anschneiden.“

Der Wolf schien darüber nachzudenken. Corporal kam ihm wirklich sehr entgegen, obwohl er gerade sehr blockte. Mit betretener Mine nahm er den Gummiknochen entgegen, den Corporal ihm reichte. „Danke, Corporal. Ich, ich weiß das wirklich sehr zu schätzen.“ _Classified_ ließ den Knochen in seinem Werkzeuggürtel verschwinden. „Wie war das, ein Manöver bei dem ich mit der Schnauze ein Enterwerkzeug aus der Luft fange? Ernsthaft?“ Der Wolf schien ein Lachen bei dem Gedanken zu unterdrücken. Corporal kicherte. „Tja, jetzt müssen wir uns wohl oder übel wirklich so ein Manöver ausdenken, damit Eva keinen Verdacht schöpft.“ _Classified_ klopfte ihm schmunzelnd auf dem Rücken. „Ja klar, gleich nachdem Eva gelernt hat Boot zu fahren ohne das Steuer zu berühren.“


End file.
